Finding Her Winx
by Pricat
Summary: Roxy's cousin Selena thought she was ordinary until she discovers one Summer that she has Winx and now dark forces are after her but with the help of Roxy and the Winx, can Selena find the courage within?
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Her Winx**

**A/N Here's something I came up with this morning while listening to Winx Club music and in it, Selena, Roxy's cousin comes to visit her for the Summer in Gardenia but discovers like Roxy, she has Winx but dark forces are after her and Roxy along with the Winx have to help her find the strength inside to make herself and her Winx strong enough to beat these dark forces.**

**I hope people like.......**

**

* * *

**

Roxy sighed as she returned to Gardenia as it was Summer and she wanted to stay on Earth with her father as things had been busy in Magix since she had discovered with the help of Bloom and her friends that she was a fairy but more importantly the last one on Earth but had learnt so much at Alfea.

But she had to keep her Winx a secret from Non Magical Beings on Earth like humans but she smiled returning to her father's juice bar as she loved working there but saw her father hug her as she entered as he hadn't seen her since the day she discovered she was a fairy.

"I'm so happy you're here Roxy.

I guess you're here for Summer." he said as Roxy nodded.

"Yeah I am.

Then returning to Alfea in the fall." the light purple haired girl said.

"I almost forgot!

Your cousin Selena is coming to stay.

Her parents are needing time to sort out problems.

I think you could help her." he told her.

Roxy nodded as she left with her Dad to the airport as they waited at baggage claim and saw a girl with long hazel hair walking towards them as she was nervous as she was very shy and not that confident as she liked Roxy as she came over to her and her father.

They then got into the car and drove back to the Juice Bar as Selena looked around her as Gardenia looked prettier than her home.

Roxy noticed that Selena was quiet as she knew that she just needed time.

* * *

In Sparxs, Bloom was quiet as she and Sky now ruled the kingdom and helped it's people but she'd been having strange dreams lately about dark forces beside the Wixards of the Black Ring and a girl related to Roxy as she wondered what these dreams meant as she thought that she and her friends had taken care of the Trix and the Ancient Witches a long time ago.

She hadn't told anybody about these dreams as she didn't want to worry her friends or Sky but needed to go to Alfea to talk to Farragonda as she would know along with Saladin and Griffin about this as they were the Company of Light as she left before Sky woke up but hoped he wouldn't be mad......

* * *

Selena sighed as she made herself comfortable in the guest room of her uncle's home as she was unpacking and had woken up from a strange dream but didn't understand it as she realised it was morning and went downstairs but found Roxy there as she was making herself breakfast as the hazel haired girl was quiet as she sat there eating but Roxy could sense that something bothered her cousin as it was through her Winx.

"It's nothing Roxy.

I........ had this strange dream.

In it, dark forces were after me but then in it, I became a fairy and you were there.

It was strange." she said softly.

Roxy nodded but deep down knew it wasn't a dream but needed to tell Bloom and the others about this as she had a feeling her cousin had Winx but was totally unaware of it but unlike her and Bloom had no clue about it but she hoped that things would be okay as they left the home for a while as Roxy went shopping and Selena had gone to the bookstore where she was looking at fantasy books she liked the look of but then found a strange silver bound book and was curious.

On the cover was a pair of fairy wings as this made Selena curious as she bought it because she felt it had something to do with her dream but felt strange after leaving the bookstore.

* * *

In Alfea, Cloud Tower, and Red Fountain, Farragonda, Griffin and Saladin felt powerful Winx from Earth, the very planet where Bloom and Roxy lived but they had a feeling it was another fairy but used their Winx to see who it was but Farragonda gasped seeing an image of Selena as the headmistress knew about Selena as she along with Griffin and Saladin had helped bring her to Earth as a little girl after saving her from the Wizards of the Black Ring but had a very bad feeling they were after her.

She then was surprised that Selena was with Roxy but that made her relieved but also worried as the girl had no clue the danger she was in or that she had Winx but she needed to get the girl's attention before it was too late........


	2. Finding Out About Her Fairy Form

**Finding Her Winx**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

Later that day Selena returned to her uncle's home but Roxy was working at the Juice Bar as she took the book she'd bought as she was curious as she had a feeling that she'd seen this book before but couldn't remember but as she opened the book, she felt strange as it opened as she was surrounded in bright light as she gasped as she was hovering in the air on fairy wings as she had takwn her Winx form.

She was in awe at herself as she looked more prettier than normal.

"What happened to me?" she asked herself.

She then saw a woman with white hair and was slender but Selena seemed to know her but didn't know where or how as she smiled warmly.

"I'm Aluia.

You became your Winx form." she told the young girl.

"What is Winx?" Selena asked her.

"I can't tell you child.

It's something you have to figure out for yourself.

I know you can do it." she told her.

Selena was then surrounded in bright light........

* * *

She found herself back in her room snd was confused.

She wondered why she had that strange book but Roxy knew the book came from Magix but couldn't tell her yet as she hadn't discovered her Winx and hoped she would as then she could show her everything she'd been hiding for a while as she knew Selena wouldn't have believed her unless this happened.

She then saw Bloom appear as she wondered why as the Queen of Sparxs knew about her cousin and hadn't told the others as she wasn't sure as Roxy knew that this was true as she told her what had happened.

"But I thought we were the last two fairies on Earth.

Even Farragonda said so." she told her.

"I know Roxy.

We need to get Selena to Magix before the Wizards of the Black Ring find out about her." she replied.

Roxy understood as they needed to tell Selena about this as they entered Selena's room as Bloom then entered but Selena was curious about Roxy's friend.

"This is Bloom.

She teaches at the school I go to.

Let's just say she's like us.

Show her Bloom." she told the red haired woman.

Selena wondered what her cousin meant as Bloom used her Winx as Selena was in awe as she saw Bloom in her Believix form as she was curious as she stared at Bloom as Roxy smiled.

"You're a fairy like Bloom and me." Roxy told her.

Selena was stunned as they sat down.......


End file.
